


Never Been Better

by Chandlure



Category: One Piece
Genre: Flashback, M/M, Sketching, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandlure/pseuds/Chandlure
Summary: While sitting in the kitchen, watching Sanji and Zoro bicker, Usopp thinks about the time he spent with them the evening before.A Chandlure Trainez One Shot





	Never Been Better

_It's weird. _Usopp mused as he watched Sanji and Zoro arguing through his eyelashes from his place at the kitchen table. You'd never think they were in a relationship, not with the way they fight. Audibly, he sighed, and pulled his eyes away from the scene and back to his sketchbook, already bored with their antics. Usopp frowned, having finally noticed what he drew. It was from yesterday, when he was with Zoro and Sanji. The picture showed Usopp between the two of them, his face hidden in Zoro's neck with his leg wrapped securely around the swordsman's hip as he fucked him. Sanji was laying behind him, his cock slowly pushing into Usopp's already full ass.__

__Usopp dropped his pencil on the table and shook his head. He slammed the cover of his sketchbook shut; sometimes, he was too good of an artist. Of course, it did not help that he could still feel the phantom fullness of them inside him every time he moved on the bench. He screwed his eyes shut and pressed his hands tightly to them and breathed heavily through his nose as he shivered. He crossed his legs tightly, hoping to lessen the growth of his erection._ _

__Last night had been, _amazing, confusing, unreal. _In fact, had Usopp not been sore this morning he would have thought it just a remarkably vivid dream.___ _

____The night had started like any other when he was on night shift. He climbed the ladder up and into the crow's nest, ready to relieve Sanji from duty, when he was stopped dead in his tracks by the sight of Sanji and Zoro in the middle of the room. Zoro was leant towards the blonde with his mouth fastened to Sanji's neck. The sound that came from Sanji's throat was almost feral as he ran his fingers through Zoro's spikey green hair._ _ _ _

____Usopp had found himself frozen, like a deer in the headlights, and knew that he should go back down the ladder and knock but… he could hear Zoro sucking at the tender skin and see his hand as it slipped under the Cook's shirt, reaching up to rub at…_ _ _ _

____"Zoro," Sanji gasped, his eyes fluttered, and his mouth fell open. He leaned more into Zoro's touch, obviously loving the way the other man played with his nipple._ _ _ _

____Zoro unbuttoned Sanji's shirt before he pushed the cook backwards and onto the mat covered floor. The swordsman then had spent a few minutes just playing with Sanji's nipples, twisting them, licking teasingly- when he wasn't sucking on the other's long, supple neck._ _ _ _

____Usopp couldn't look away. When they finally kissed, it was slow and longing, and he could tell that they had been together a while- they knew each other's bodies. That was the only explanation for why the loud mouthed short-tempered cook was mewling like a kitten under Zoro's ministrations._ _ _ _

____Having felt a rare bout of brazenness, Usopp walked over to get a better view. "Usopp," Zoro called over, making the teen jump into the air. Shoot, I've been caught! They're going to kill me! "Do you know what Sanji loves more than anything?" His voice was low and calm, almost as if he was letting Usopp know that it was okay to be there._ _ _ _

____Usopp shook his head violently and pressed his lips together. "Feeling our cocks tightly pressed together inside of a willing ass." Zoro's eyes flashed as he pinned Sanji's wrists above his head and ground their hips together._ _ _ _

____Usopp let out a quivering sigh. He licked his lips, and Zoro looked over at him. "He wants us to be inside you."_ _ _ _

____Usopp gasped, "You- you mean...?"_ _ _ _

____"He wants us to be inside you tonight," he smirked. "You think you can do that?" He raised a cocky eyebrow, inviting Usopp to take the challenge._ _ _ _

____Usopp hadn't had sex in a while, a long while. He was a healthy man who was just given a chance to be fucked by two of his closest, admittedly attractive friends. He was not going to refuse._ _ _ _

____"I-I can," Usopp swallowed as he slowly walked towards both men. Sanji was leaning on his elbows, his blue eyes sapphire in his lust. He suddenly looked predatory. That was a switch. Usopp thought as he allowed himself to be pulled down by Zoro. Sanji was up on his knees and pushed Usopp onto his back, leaning down to bite his neck. Zoro leaned over and rubbed his face against Usopp's crotch._ _ _ _

____Usopp whined, and Sanji threw a leg over him to straddle his chest. He drew in a shaking breath as Sanji loomed over him. "Close your eyes," Sanji commanded._ _ _ _

____For a moment, Usopp was too transfixed by the intense blue of Sanji's uncovered eye to follow the order, but then he did._ _ _ _

____There was a soft touch of lips on his own at first, hesitant but sweet. He could feel Sanji's soft hand cupping his cheek, tilting his head back as a tongue softly swept over his bottom lip. Usopp opened his mouth, moaning as their tongues met for the first time._ _ _ _

____Sanji began to explore Usopp's mouth fully, licking, nibbling and sucking gently until Usopp thought he would go insane._ _ _ _

____Then Zoro was swallowing his cock, and Usopp cried out the swordsman's name into Sanji's mouth._ _ _ _

____Sanji paused for a moment to look around and watch appreciatively as Zoro sucked on Usopp's cock. He turned back and kissed Usopp again, deep and slow until he had to pull back. Usopp gasped for air, his eyes staring up into Sanji's. "Don't stop," he demanded, and Sanji leaned in again, treating him to another passion filled kiss that would leave him breathless._ _ _ _

____Usopp was about to repeat his demand when Sanji pulled away, but a slick finger began to circle his entrance. "Mmmph," he groaned, and Sanji learned back further to look at his open mouth thoughtfully. Then he reached forward and pushed two fingers into Usopp's wanting mouth._ _ _ _

____Usopp's lips closed tightly around his fingers, and began to suck automatically, Sanji groaned as he imagined how good those lips would feel wrapped around his throbbing cock._ _ _ _

____"Fuck me," Usopp said wantonly once Sanji's slick fingers slip from between his lips and begin to trance around his nipples. When he shudders, and the mat moves, Sanji realises that Zoro had obeyed him._ _ _ _

____Sanji slid off Usopp, to watch Usopp get fucked by Zoro. Zoro slid smoothly in and out of Usopp's body, and Usopp pushed his hips up against every thrust, enthusiastic and never silent. "He's so tight," Zoro whispered to Sanji. "Imagine how he will be with both of us in him."_ _ _ _

____Sanji's pants felt even tighter, and his hands scrambled to unfasten his belt. By the time he has his clothes off, Zoro has Usopp's long legs over his shoulders and was rocking into him slowly._ _ _ _

____Both boys were sweaty, and curving into each other. Every other word from Usopp's mouth was either Zoro's name or fuck._ _ _ _

____Sanji wrapped his hand around his own cock and stroked slowly as he watched._ _ _ _

____Zoro leisurely rolled onto his side and pulled Usopp with him so that Usopp's back was to Sanji. Usopp was panting, his head curled into Zoro's chest. "Make sure you lube up your fingers first," Zoro reminded Sanji, making the blonde scoff. "Usopp, this is going to feel so good."_ _ _ _

____Usopp gasped against Zoro, "can't wait, please, Sanji." he begged._ _ _ _

____Sanji reached over and grabbed the jar of lube before he settled himself behind Usopp. He slicked up his fingers and watch as Zoro slid in and out. Carefully he reached forward, and Zoro paused, all the way inside Usopp, and began to rock in tiny movements._ _ _ _

____Usopp hummed as Sanji pushed a finger inside him alongside Zoro's cock. "You like that?" Zoro asked, chuckling into Usopp's ear._ _ _ _

____"More," was Usopp's only reply._ _ _ _

____Sanji savored the feel of Usopp's heat around him. He crooked his finger and rubbed along Zoro's cock, making the swordsman groan deeply. Sagely, he pushed in a second finger. He fucked into Usopp for a minute before trying a third finger, and finally, he fit in a fourth._ _ _ _

____Usopp was crying and moaning constantly, gripping tightly onto Zoro's shoulders, and shuddering around the thickness inside of him. "I want you in me," Usopp cried, rocking his head back. Zoro leans forward to lick away a tear rolling down Usopp's cheek._ _ _ _

____"Intense?"_ _ _ _

____"So much- oh fuck," Usopp sweared as Sanji pushed the head of his cock into his entrance. Sanji paused for a moment, wanting to make sure he hadn't hurt the other boy. Usopp looked him straight in the eye and demanded, "fuck me." Sanji groaned, and slowly began to push inside. He whited out for a moment-_ _ _ _

____\- when he came back to full awareness, he was thankful he hadn't come._ _ _ _

____Usopp felt impossibly soft and tight inside, and Sanji's cock had never felt anything like it before. The side of this cock was up against something firm and smooth- Zoro's cock, his brain had helpfully supplied. Sanji held still, breathing hard and trying to gain his bearings._ _ _ _

____"Please," Usopp mewled. That was so hot, Sanji thought to himself, before he rocked all the way inside and slowly pulled out part way. Moving wasn't easy, but Sanji needed the friction more than air._ _ _ _

____Usopp was gasping and writhing, his walls clenched around both cocks, squeezing them tightly together._ _ _ _

____"Yes," Usopp moaned, as his head fell back in ecstasy onto Sanji's shoulder._ _ _ _

____Zoro grabbed Sanji by the back of the head and pulled him in for a long kiss. Sanji grabbed onto Usopp's hips and pushed in and out, nearly going crazy from the sensation of Zoro kissing him and Usopp around him. Usopp hid his face in Zoro's chest, and moaned, his hand coming to grip tightly at Zoro's hip, as if letting go meant that he would float away._ _ _ _

____"Usopp, talk to me," Sanji pulled away from Zoro and groaned hotly in his ear._ _ _ _

____"So good," Usopp panted, pulling his head away from Zoro. "I'm so full."_ _ _ _

____"You good, Sanji?" Zoro asked, placing his hand on top of Sanji's to gather his attention._ _ _ _

____"Yeah," Sanji panted. He twisted and angled himself differently, and the next time he thrust into Usopp's tight heat, the younger boy cried out. Zoro had taken that exact moment to lean around him and press at Sanji's hole. "Zoro, shit… don't stop."_ _ _ _

____Sanji had not wanted to lose the feeling of Zoro touching him, so he began to fuck Usopp with quick, short jabs- which Zoro slowly began to match._ _ _ _

____"You feel that, me inside you, Usopp?" Zoro whispered filthily in his ear. "I'm there, and Sanji's rubbing against me, and you are so right around us…"_ _ _ _

____"Zoro, don't stop," Usopp begged._ _ _ _

____"We won't stop, would we, Zoro?" Sanji growled, pressing his nose into Usopp's hair. "Take it all, Usopp. You are so gorgeous like this, so open for us. We are going to make you come so hard."_ _ _ _

____Usopp screamed something unintelligible and came as he clenched around the two cocks inside him. Zoro and Sanji did not stop pounding into him, and Usopp whined when he realized that he was trapped between them for as long as they chose. Both were angled so that with every thrust they hit his prostate, and his orgasm kept going as he collapsed between them, keening desperately._ _ _ _

____Sanji couldn't stop thrusting, every bit of his mind was focused on just how amazing Usopp felt around him._ _ _ _

____"Fuck, Sanji," Zoro groaned. He could feel Sanji stroking him with every thrust, driving hard inside Usopp._ _ _ _

____"Need to…" Sanji muttered harshly. He was close, so close- then Zoro had pulled out, leaving Usopp far more open than before. He cursed and pulled Usopp closer as Zoro moved away. Where the hell is that stupid Marimo going!?_ _ _ _

____Sanji shoved Usopp to the side, forcing him facedown as he fucked him mercilessly, the need to come desperate._ _ _ _

____Usopp moaned into his pillow, and Zoro watched contently as Sanji fucked him into the mattress. Usopp tried to buck up, but Sanji just shoved him back down and grabbed his hands, holding them together behind his back. Usopp's response was a loud wail._ _ _ _

____"He's getting hard again for you," Zoro told Sanji as he stroked himself slowly. "Sanji, fuck him hard… just like that, no mercy. Usopp is loving being held down and made to do anything you like."_ _ _ _

____Sanji watched as his cock disappeared into the tiny fluttering hole, screwing in and out of it mindlessly. He badly wanted to come- but somehow, he couldn't reach that point. It was just out of his reach, dammit!_ _ _ _

____He barely registered a hand running down his back, and the smell of coconuts. Sanji mewled helplessly as Zoro pushed a finger inside of him, swirling it around to help loosen him up. He couldn't stop rocking forward, but every so often, Sanji pushed back against Zoro's finger._ _ _ _

____Suddenly the finger was out, and he was shoved against Usopp, and he cried out as two more of Zoro's fingers slid into him, filling him. He grinded against Usopp's ass while Zoro worked to open him more. Sanji bit Usopp's shoulder, making the younger boy cry out, tears forming as he continued to hit Usopp's prostate. Then, Zoro's fingers slid right out of him, and he was pulling Sanji back and out of Usopp. Sanji wailed in displeasure._ _ _ _

____"Turn over, Usopp," Zoro commanded, and the teen did so, facing his two friends above him and spreading his legs. Zoro pushed Sanji down, and Usopp helped Sanji guide his cock back inside of him._ _ _ _

____Usopp let out a high-pitched moan as Sanji thrust back into him with one stroke. Zoro pushed Sanji further, having him fall against Usopp's tight body- his hands landing on either side of the long nose's head to keep him from falling on Usopp. Sanji barely had the strength to do anything but hold still as Zoro shoved his fingers back inside of him._ _ _ _

____"You want my cock, Sanji?" Zoro asks, his voice low and dirty as his fingers twist inside of Sanji, making him whimper and groan._ _ _ _

____"The fuck you think, Marimo?" Sanji snapped, and the blunt head of Zoro's slick cock pushes against Sanji's hole, causing the blonde to collapse further onto Usopp._ _ _ _

____He was full of cock, and his own dick was encased in a glorious tightness- just as Sanji doesn't think it could possibly get better- it does._ _ _ _

____Usopp pushes his long legs beyond Sanji's waist and wraps them tightly around Zoro's. Zoro lays on Sanji's back, and Sanji is completely trapped between them._ _ _ _

____Zoro pulls out slowly, and Sanji draws a shaky breath- then he rams fully into Sanji's tight, hot body._ _ _ _

____Sanji cries out, his body lurching forward and pushing deep into Usopp. He's fully impaled inside of Usopp's hot heat, and Zoro is wrapping his arms around his chest before he begins driving in with a fury. Sanji is essentially pinned and getting fucked so hard that he's screwing Usopp with no effort._ _ _ _

____"Shit!" he growls. Usopp moaned and kisses him hard. Sanji can feel Usopp's hard cock pressed against his belly, it's burning hot and leaking between them, and he weakly reaches to grab it-_ _ _ _

____Usopp comes again, crying out just as Zoro leans around Sanji and pulls him into a harsh kiss._ _ _ _

____Zoro doesn't stop moving for a second, and Sanji can't either. Usopp stares up at him, panting- he's come twice now and every thrust inside of him hurts more than it feels good, but, Sanji is gorgeous and so needy, and Usopp just wants him to come, so he squeezes his muscles tight around Sanji's cock._ _ _ _

____Zoro shifts- and his new angle strikes Sanji's prostate harder than before._ _ _ _

____"Usopp, Zoro," Sanji gasps, and with a violent shudder, comes inside Usopp, his back arching up. Zoro simply seizes him and fucks him roughly until he comes deep in Sanji._ _ _ _

____Dazed, Sanji slowly comes back a few minutes later. He is still curled up on top of Usopp, who is pressing tender kisses against his hair. Zoro has withdrawn from him and was laying on his side beside his two crewmates. Sanji sighs and relaxes himself against Usopp._ _ _ _

____"If you don't pull out soon," Usopp warns him. "I am going to want to ride you."_ _ _ _

____"I don't know if I can move," Sanji murmurs against his skin. His muscles aren't working yet, and he half wonders if perhaps, his bones have melted._ _ _ _

____Usopp laughs and carefully rolls Sanji onto his back. He ends up straddling him, clenching his ass slowly around Sanji's cock._ _ _ _

____A groan is Sanji's only reply as Usopp slowly rose off him to sit next to Zoro. He winced with the movement and touched his ass with one hand. "Oh, that is going to hurt tomorrow," the youngest boy muttered to himself._ _ _ _

____"I'll take your watch for you tonight," Zoro promised, rustling Usopp's hair. "Rest for tonight." Zoro nudged Sanji with his foot, "you too, Cook, go to bed and stay in later than usual. I can hold Luffy off for a while."_ _ _ _

____Sanji, who was already half asleep, murmured his acknowledgement. Usopp stood, wincing in pain, and sighed, as he rotated his shoulders. "Well, I am going to my bed, this floor is killer to lay on."_ _ _ _

____Zoro shifted and threw his coat over Sanji's slumbering body, "I'll move him when Brook comes in for his shift." Zoro explained, as he moved over to the window with a bottle of grog._ _ _ _

____Usopp nodded, "night, Zoro." He merely received a grunt in return. Slowly he began to make his way down the ladder and stopped one last time to look at the swordsman before sighing and making his way down. He would sleep well that night._ _ _ _

______ _ _

o0o

"Usopp, are you okay?" Usopp blinked and owlishly looked up at Sanji's concerned face. He had let his mind wander again. He looks down at the sketch book in his hand and grins at the cook, "I've never been better." He winced as he shifted on the bench. "Never been better."

**Author's Note:**

> This has literally taken me years to write (2015-now!) and I am still not happy with it. However, I hope you all enjoyed it!!


End file.
